


Happy Eggs

by timmyyturnerr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically, Castiel makes breakfast, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sleep, fluffy fluff, idk make something up, if you havent seen it you need to, nothing else just fluff, oh my god so, that movie is called Daydream Nation, there's so much fucking fluff this fic is literally made of fluff, this fic is entirely based off my favorite scene from my favorite movie, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmyyturnerr/pseuds/timmyyturnerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel makes Dean breakfast on a Sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> this shit is literally like 2 words and it's fluffier than merida's weave  
> this scene is based off my favorite scene from my favorite movie called Daydream Nation. It has Kat Dennings and you need to watch it.  
> okay fags go ahead and read

Castiel walked through the hallways of the bunker excitedly, heading towards the room that he and Dean shared. He'd woken Sam up a few minutes ago with the promise of bacon to be waiting on the table downstairs- so what if he'd burned it- and he'd woken up with a muffled 'thank you'. Cas knew Dean wouldn't wake up so easily.

He reached the door to the bedroom and knocked twice. "Dean? Are you awake?" Cas asked quietly, and a few seconds later his reply was a muffled grunt. Cas smiled and then opened the door. Dean was laying underneath the blankets, face-down into his pillow. Cas' side of the bed was still unmade from when he'd got up that morning.

"C'mon, Dean!" Castiel said loudly. "I made you and Sam breakfast. He's already awake." 

Dean groaned and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "There is a one hundred percent chance you burned whatever you made," but Castiel elected to ignore that statement as he walked over to the bed and crawled onto it from his side. He crawled over to the side of Dean and shook him softly by the shoulders. 

"Wake up, Dean! It's Sunday! It's the LORD'S day!" Castiel said, and Dean laughed into his pillow. Dean rolled over, and Castiel soaked Dean in; his messy hair and his tired eyes and his freckles and his grin. Castiel smiled. "Good morning." 

"Good morning," Dean muttered. "You made breakfast? What'd you make?" 

Castiel smiled. "I made happy eggs." 

Dean pushed himself into an upright position, and Castiel put his left leg over Dean's leg, so he was sitting in Dean's lap. "Why are they happy?" Dean asked.

"Because they're for you," Castiel said, leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
